the_fellgaijan_fallenfandomcom-20200214-history
The Broken God
Behind Locks and Throwaway Keys The Broken God (Formerly known as {EXPUNGED}) is a being of old myths. Said to be the creator of the world of Fellgaijah, the Broken God vanished under long-lost circumstances. Their insignia is still a prevalent symbol in ancient areas, mysterious artifacts, and in the Calamity Zones. They are long forgotten, say for one phrase ingrained into Hommalaienrans ''itself; ''"Break my name? Break her cage!" (You disrespect my name? You better run and hide!). There is still one cultural event held in her journey's name, yet warped by human ideals; the God's Sculpt, which is held annually by Thatcher Guynavver in what was previously known as the Rabbit Abbey. Lore Before any of Earth existed, the Broken God slumbered. Void was all that existed; nothingness, except for the Broken God. For billions of years it slept, watched over by ??? (in some texts scavenged as "The Overseer of the Vacant Millenniums") as it thought; in its dreams creating, constructing. Then, throughout, the First Hope resounded in its ears; it promised great wealth and its own infinite sentience and sapience in exchange for a beautiful work of art; In its hands it jumbled clinking objects. The Broken God awoke; her eye was the sky, and her two pupils became the suns. One by one, the Affinities flared into existence. It jumped up, creating the jagged Earth at her hooves. She blazed towards the sound, her reward, her speed creating the Flow of all. Her mind was simple; each personality trait she had separated into each sub-type of Engios; grace for the Deer, Pride for the Satyrs, Strength for the Moose, Aggression for the Rams, Steadfast for the Unicorns, Loyalty for the Bulls, and Determination for the Goats; the last two fragments fell into Earths unknown. Their silhouette warped with power, cascading Arcane into the air like a mist. Throughout their long journey, the Overseer destroyed the jagged edges of the world, voiding the imperfections into nothing and making rolling hills and cascading oceans. At the end of their journey, they had wanted to show the voice, the First Hope, the world they had requested. Her personality had been stripped away, leaving only one thing at the sight of, instead of golden coins, were flecks of rust. The First Hope, now showing itself as the First Rogue, only laughed, having tarnished her pride. Filled to the brim with rage, the Broken God smashed the Earth, falling into the hollow shell they had created. The First Rogue soon followed, sealing the hole and beginning to duel with the Broken God. Their duel resounded through the world, shattering fault-lines and creating the mountains and caverns. The incoherently-angry Broken God easily lost, but was not slain; instead being imprisoned with the Rogue's heart and the Wandering Keys. Before being imprisoned, they let out a scream that shook the fiber of the entire universe, creating cracks that sucked beings from other worlds far from their own in; and bleeding a corruption that almost destroyed the very world that they had created, and corrupted all that it touched; this scream still occasionally resounds again to this day. With the Broken God imprisoned, and being heartless, the Rogue melted into the world, filling the earth with endless wealth and giving the beings of the world his sapience and sentience to harness the Arcane left in the air to this day. The First Overseer, the Overseer of the Vacant Millenniums, simply destroyed the cracks in void, and sealed the Wandering Keys to never be used again.